


The Taste of a Sorcerer

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random thing I came up with.<br/>Damon and Merlin lose themselves in each other and try to forget the people they love.<br/>Don't own Vampire Diaries (CW) or Merlin (BBC) not making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of a Sorcerer

It was 1975 at a very special bar in Boston when he first met Damon Salvatore. Merlin didn’t know why he was in Boston. He just continued to travel aimlessly. He’d seen the world several times over and nothing much impressed him anymore. He’d been old, young, middle-aged a child and gave up searching centuries ago. Arthur was never coming back. The Dragon had lied, the world kept getting worse and worse and he couldn’t die. He would spend eternity missing a man who had never loved him back.

That year he was 21 again with a scruffy beard that sort of hid his cheekbones and he called himself Merle Knight. Merlin was too conspicuous a name and he only ever went by it once every couple of hundred years when people forgot about how powerful a sorcerer Merlin was.

“You’re too gorgeous to be alone, frowning at a half-full tumbler.” A husky voice came from behind him.

He was used to that too. There had been a number of men, a whole string of them. He cared nothing for any of them. The only man who had his heart died too many years ago to count. “Heh.” Merlin glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly, he was suddenly and intensely glad he hadn’t ignored him.

Since the Knights of the Round Table the world had spit out some handsome men, movie stars, personas, warlords and kings. Merlin had anyone he wanted, always, no matter what their personalities were like.

This man was different. He was the exact opposite of Arthur Pendragon. Dark brown hair and crystalline blue eyes. He was tall and lean at almost six feet and just about everything Merlin liked except for one thing. Merlin smirked. He wasn’t human. “You’re brave.” Merlin said softly.

“That’s a word not usually associated with me,” The man smirked a lazy surreptitious smile. He raked his gaze up and down Merlin. “Do you have a name, gorgeous?”

“Merle.” Merlin let the man look at him. He lounged back against the bar and simply watched the other.

“That’s not your name, but alright.” The brunette smirked again. “Merle…” It rolled off his tongue rather well. And he had a very fine looking tongue indeed. “My name is Damon.”

“Buy a man a drink? I seem to be running out.” Merlin smiled slowly. “You know you shouldn’t be anywhere near me, mate.”

“What can I say, I live dangerously. Love the accent.” Damon got Merlin a refill and something for himself.

“Heh.” Merlin chuckled in spite of himself.

“Dance?” Damon indicated the floor where various couples of all different sexualities were having a heck of a great time.

“Why not?” Merlin downed the drink that Damon bought for him. “You shouldn’t play with fire, you know. It’s not healthy for your kind.”

Damon did likewise with his drink and simply followed Merlin out on the floor. He caught the younger (well not really) man’s hips with his hands and pulled him a little closer. The music was slow and sultry. “Are you going to set fire to my eyebrows?” He quipped as he leant in close to inhale Merlin’s scent. “God, you smell good. I could smell you from across the room. What are you?”

“Probably too much for you to handle, Damon.” Merlin chuckled to himself as he put his arms over Damon’s shoulders and moved to the music. “So what’s your excuse for being single?”

“Mine’s trapped in a tomb. You?”

“Something like that.” Merlin muttered.

“How long?”

“Centuries. You?”

“Something like that.” Damon shrugged, “More like Decades. Sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Merlin enjoyed dancing with Damon. He was good at it and the song was one he liked to listen to. “You can’t feed on me, it’ll kill you.”

“Who says I want to?” Damon waggled his brows and looked rather adorable while doing it.

Merlin grinned. “I can feel it.”

“That’s really not fair.” Damon muttered, “Knowing what I want to do before I want to do it. Actually…” he brightened, “That’s kind of sexy. What am I thinking now?”

“I think you’re thinking about how you want to fuck me.” Merlin chuckled.

“Your powers of intuition are _amazing._ ” Damon dared to trace his fingers over one perfect cheekbone. “It’s a great way to escape the pain, isn’t it?”

“It’s the only way to escape it.” Merlin agreed. “Come on, my place is close.” He turned and sauntered off the dance floor.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Damon lifted his head and stalked after Merlin.

It didn’t take long for them to get to Merlin’s place. It was at the dead end of an alley. An old run down building. Merlin turned around to face him. “Last chance to run, Damon Salvatore.”

Moth to a flame, Damon smirked. “I’ve got nothing to lose.” He just gestured flippantly. “Lead on.”

Merlin turned to the old building and muttered something under his breath. The doorway to the building glowed slightly and Damon’s eyes widened as bright blue light lit up the stairwell very briefly. “Well come, on then.” Merlin followed the bright lights up to the door. He said another magic word and the door opened on its own.

“You’re a witch.” Damon laughed shortly. “But you don’t look like a witch. Then again, what do I know?” He shook his head, “You’re not a witch. You’re something else. I bet your blood is amazing.”

“You’d really die.” Merlin snorted. “No, I’m not a witch.” The door opened into a large loft, very lightly decorated. There was a double bed, a couch, no artwork or anything. There was just piles and piles of books. “Come in, Damon.” He let the vampire into his current residence. He had more than 200 of them, most just like this one. He’d actually lost count.

Damon didn’t waste any time after he got his foot through the door. He moved so fast he was in front of Merlin in a second and slid his hands up the other man’s shirt. The kiss that followed was hard and heavy and full of teeth and unspent energy. Damon was very quickly drunk, drunk on the smell of this man. He’d never felt such a pull and he wanted him badly. He pulled up the man’s shirt and flung it to the side. He sucked on Merlin’s neck and let his hands wander where they could. “Nice Tat.” He indicated the Pendagon tat on his left shoulder-blade.

Merlin couldn’t remember when he’d got that thing. Long ago. “No talking, more kissing and a lot of fucking.” He demanded.

“You’re bossy, I like it.”

“And you’re a…” Merlin swallowed and nearly bit his tongue. Only one person got that word, ever. He closed his eyes tight and willed the blonde out of his head. “Damn… do that again.”

Damon was rather wondrous with his hands, Merlin decided. He closed his eyes and just basked in the attention of tongue and hands. Somehow they had no more clothes and Damon’s tongue was everywhere. Merlin knew why of course. It was because he tasted good to supernatural creatures and was like a drug to Vampires. “God you taste so good.” Damon panted. “I love it. I could do this all night.”

And they did.

Damon was a curious combination between slow and gentle and fast and hard. Merlin couldn’t remember ever being this sated after sex before. For the first time in a long time Merlin closed his eyes slept against a lover and did not dream of Arthur Pendragon.

They said their goodbyes the very next day but Merlin had a feeling he hadn’t seen the last of Damon Salvatore. He would be right. Damon found him again many times. He didn’t know how but Damon could track him by sense of smell.

One night, Damon looked at him. “I know what you are.” He traced one finger over a pert nipple.

“Do you?” They’ve had this conversation many times and Damon never got it right. Merlin was no longer surprised when he moved to a new city and a new name and Damon would still track him down.

“You’re an Immortal. How old are you really? You never age. What’s your name now? Leo?” Damon smiled as he watched his lover through the rays of the moonlight. This place was much like all of Merle’s homes.

“Keep guessing, Damon.” Merlin chuckled. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do about Stefan?”

“My little brother is going home. It’s my job to make his life miserable and I’ve figured out how to get Katherine out. I have to try.”

“Revenge never gets anyone anywhere, Damon.” Merlin brushed his cheek. He spoke like someone who knew. “It’s not going to go well for you if you go back there.”

“What else have I got?” Damon stared hard at Merlin. “You’ll never love me.”

Merlin sighed, “You knew when you got into this, Damon.”

“I knew.” Damon shrugged and kept the pain out of his eyes. Lately he was darker than usual. Merlin knew he killed more people this year. And yet this was never spoken of. They didn’t talk about such things. Damon was a Vampire, it was in his nature to kill. Merlin accepted that the first time he slept with him. “Whatever. I’ll find you again, Merle. I wish you would just get a damn cellphone.”

Merlin smirked at him. “Never.”

That was the night before he had a crazy urge to go back to Europe. There was something… no someone calling him back and he had to know.

So Merlin left America behind and returned to his home in England while Damon returned to Mystic Falls. For a time, they had taken away each other’s pain. It had been sweet solace. The first place he went to was his flat in Bath. When he opened the door and dropped his suitcases on the floor, he was stunned.

Arthur Pendragon was sleeping on his couch. Very Much Alive.

Arthur blinked sleepily, “Merlin.” His lips curled into a pleased little smile. “You’ve come home.”

**END**


End file.
